C9 Wiki:Policies
This page provides the general policy for what you should and should not do as a wiki contributor. The C9 Wiki's main goal is to provide as much information as possible on all aspects of C9. In order to keep the information universal across servers and to provide a safe environment, these policies have been instituted. This policy is subject to change at any time. It is your responsibility to keep up with it. Please check back periodically. General Rules # No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) # No spamming. # No "mature references", for want of a better word. # No dissing anyone. (Including yourself.) # No saying "C9 is for babies" or anything like that. # Do not make joke pages or non-C9-related pages. # Do not knowingly make up information to confuse people. Accidents are okay, but if it is on purpose, it will be deleted, and you may be banned. # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. # Do not edit other users' user pages without express permission, unless it is to fix a formatting error (e.g. broken div tag or use of incorrect character template). # Don't use sarcasm. If you've got something to say, say it succinctly and accurately. # Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be banned forever. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # Absolutely no vandalism! # Do not make articles for players. Use your own User page for that. # Similarly, do not make wiki articles for guilds. ** As an extension of this rule, do not make user accounts to represent a guild. User accounts are meant for people to contribute to the wiki, not to advertise themselves. ** Also, do not insert guild adverts into pages. # Do not insert comments into articles. Please use the article's Talk page if you want to talk about the article's content. # There is no need to sign your articles. If you make contributions to this wiki, other people can see the credits in the History tab. It is required by license that whenever the content in this wiki is reused, the contributors should be credited. # Do not post links to mods or otherwise advertise mods. # Do not directly paste the results of online translators onto future content pages. Nonsensical information is as bad as incorrect information. # This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. Formatting Rules # Capitalize all appropriate words in page titles (ie. instead of making a page called "Warriors' skills," title it "Warrior's Skills" instead). If in doubt, use this page. # Unless otherwise noted, follow Wikipedia's Manual of Style. # Write articles in the 3rd person (Do not use I, you, we, us, etc. anywhere in an article). # Fix spelling/grammar/broken links. # Use US English instead of British English (use armor instead of armour, for example). ** The only exception is with in-game descriptions. In those cases, use whatever spelling is used in those descriptions. # Use these formats for writing dates: ** For when the month is included: January 22, 2014 ** For when there are only numbers: DD/MM/YY # If you are taking information from a source outside of the game, make sure to link to the source in a "References" section. # Information about unreleased content is allowed, but should have a web-based source. ** Make sure to place " " at the top of the page or section to label it as unreleased content. # Nominate bad pages for deletion. To do this, simply place " " at the top of the page. To add a reason, use " ". Image Rules # Images of NPCs in their infobox must be a 4:3 ratio (4 high, 3 wide), and a minimum of 250px wide. ** Therefore, the minimum dimensions would be 336 H x 252 W. # Do not upload other people's images without asking for their permission first. # All images must relate to C9 in some way. # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. Where possible, name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "Dark_Priest_(32).jpg" or similar. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because your's is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. # Do not upload edited pics except for guides. # Do not upload blurry images. # Do not upload fan images without an admin's consent. # Do not upload pics with watermarks or any similar features unless you get permission from an admin first. However, such features imposed by Webzen are allowed. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pics you want to upload and then save the page. This will save the admins some time when going through the recent changes. # When uploading pictures from magazines and books, please make sure to remove any of the text from the story. Video Rules # Don't upload duplicate videos. # Do not upload videos with watermarks or any similar features. # Do not upload fan videos that do not contain helpful information about the game. Talk Page/Message Wall Rules # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page/message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # Please remember to sign all comments with four tildes. # Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Don't rewrite other users' messages. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. Blog Rules # All blog posts must pertain to C9 or this Wiki. # Nothing overly personal or pointless should even be considered worthy of a blog post. (Pointless subjects include but are not limited to: Games, number of edits one has, spam from other websites, certain types of polls, announcing an acquisition to your collection, etc.) # Blog posts can have a certain degree of freedom from Blog Rule 1 if they're a series of train related stories. # Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. # Comments left on blogs must be longer than one word and must say more than just "I like this", "This is cool", etc. # The Wiki wasn't created to be a blogging site, so keep blogging to a minimum. Username Rules We do not allow usernames that are misleading, promotional, offensive or disruptive. * Misleading usernames imply relevant, misleading things about the contributor. For example, misleading points of fact, an impression of undue authority, or the suggestion that the account is operated by a guild, group, project or collective rather than one individual. * Promotional usernames are advertisements for a company, group, or guild. * Offensive usernames make harmonious editing difficult or impossible. * Disruptive usernames include outright trolling or personal attacks, impersonation, or otherwise show a clear intent to disrupt C9 Wiki. These criteria apply to both usernames and signatures. Usernames that are inappropriate in another language, or that represent an inappropriate name with misspellings and substitutions, or do so indirectly or by implication, are still considered inappropriate. *Your signature, which can be edited on the , must include a link back to your . Admin/ChatMod Rules # All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. DISCLAIMER: This rule does not apply to users who spam, vandalize, swear, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. # All active admins have to agree upon a rule and it's phrasing before it can be added. This way, all of the admins can add in their own ideas and no one can make the rules work to their personal advantage. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. # Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate. # Before a user is granted ChatMod status, all active admins and ChatMods have to agree upon the candidate. # An admin or ChatMod is considered inactive after being away from the Wiki for three months. # Should a member of staff be away from the Wikia for one year or more, that person will be removed from their position and be given Rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the staff, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. Category:Wiki-Related Pages